A God Among Mortals
by Kerru
Summary: YAOI TAITO. I suck at summaries, but I think the title says it all really...Greek gods, lots of swearing, and yaoi.
1. Chapter one

I'm back __

I'm back! After all the palava of FF.Net being down, I'm finally back and slowly getting rid of the masses of plot bunnies which have invaded my bedroom. Well, here's one of the fics that appeared, heralded by the birth of yet another plot bunny

Oh yeah, TAITO and I don't own digimon. :( evil Toei. Stupid restraining order...all I did was camp outside the studios for a few....months....

~*~

I guess I knew from the start that my life wasn't going to be normal. Even for one of my kind. I mean, how many gods do you know who escape from Olympus at three years old? I don't know many that's for sure. I guess Mom would've been upset, but Dad would've probably calmed her down eventually. But I don't think I could've coped there a second longer. Pretty smart thinking for a toddler, but, when you're a God, it's very rare that you are ever a toddler. Most of us are born full-grown. I guess I was a lucky one. I escaped to Japan. Odaiba. I found some parents and altered their memories, so they would think I was theirs. Gone was Amat, God of Friendship, now there is only Yamato, Digidestined and holder of the crest of Friendship.

I lived with my family, happy for the first time in my rather...short life. Happy although I was, worry free, I was not. I was scared that they would find me and take me away. Then TK was born. 

When TK was born, I was given a new feeling. I felt that they could never take me away now! I was really part of a family! Inseparable! This happiness, lasted for all of three days. I remembered that nothing could stop a God if they had their mind set. Nothing. They could wipe memories. Alter histories. They could take me away, and if I came back, my family wouldn't remember me. I'd be like a forgotten dream.

After a few years, my worry built up, and my powers started showing. Nothing much. But when I got mad, my hands would start to glow, meaning I'd have to run to my room to fire the blast out the window. Mom and Dad wondered why it was only the tree by my window that was getting burnt by vandals, and none of the others by our building. I started wearing gloves. I made them myself. Fashioned them with as much of my power as I could control. They reflected my power, using it on me, rather than those I was mad at. I did this because I'd nearly hurt TK. He'd come into my room and broken my favourite toy. I was pissed and my hands began to glow. If he'd moved a second later, it'd be my little brother who'd exploded, rather than 'Mr. Fuzzles', my oversized stuffed bear.

Mom and Dad's divorce came. My heart damn near broke. I wouldn't talk to anyone, save TK, who didn't make a whole lotta sense at that age anyway. I felt it was my fault. I mean, maybe if I hadn't come along, they would've just had one kid, and maybe they'd have still loved each other. The amount of times I considered going back to Olympus for help was countless. I couldn't do it though. I knew that if I went to Olympus, I'd never be able to come back. It was my own selfishness. 

It was my Dad that pulled me through in the end. I remember he came into my room and sat on my bed next to me, whilest I snuffled into my saturated pillow. I didn't look up.

"Matt." He'd said quietly. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's my fault!" I wailed. "If-if I wasn't here, you and Mom would've never spilt up! You'd still love each other!" He chuckled. I couldn't believe it! I was practically drowning myself and he was LAUGHING! I lifted my head from the pillow, in scowl mode. He smiled at me.

"It's not your fault Matt." He told me soothingly. 

"Then whose fault is it!?" I demanded, sitting up. He smiled.

"It's my fault. And it's your mother's fault. We knew we weren't ready for commitment. We were only young."

"But you don't love each other any more! That can't be your fault!"

"We do love each other." He said. "I love your mother more than anything in the world. She means more to me than you could possibly imagine. I just don't particularly like her." He grinned. "I'm sure she feels the same."

"But-"

"If we'd have stayed together, plainly because we loved each other, it wouldn't have worked."

"Why not?"

"Because when you get married, as well as loving the person you marry, you've got to trust them, and know them inside out. You've got to be able to put up with any habits of theirs that would drive anyone else around the bend. They've got to be your best friend." He shrugged. "We weren't. When it came to playground friendship charts, we were worst enemies. I didn't trust her. She hated my smoking. I always worried that she'd leave me. She could've had any man in the world with those looks. She chose me. I knew she might come to regret it, and she did, and so did I. And we pulled you and TK into it as well. But you've got to remember, it wasn't your fault. We still love you, more than anything."

"I thought you loved Mom more than anything."

"This is a different kind of love."

That conversation pulled me through. After it, I hugged Dad, and he took me out for a game of catch. And I realised that how ever much love could accomplish, it couldn't perform miracles. It couldn't make opposites attract, no matter what people say.

When I got to eleven, I came to the conclusion that they'd stopped looking for me. I'd been gone for eight years, and if they'd really wanted to find me, they would've done. I began to relax, associate with other kids. Well, I tried to. But when you've spent a good part of your school life trying not too let people get close to you, in case they lodged a divorce against you, it makes it kinda hard. When Dad suggested that I go to Summer Camp with TK, I nearly leapt with excitement. I whole Summer with TK! And the kids at camp wouldn't know me! I could make a fresh start! 

I remember the day I went like it was yesterday. Dad was standing with me at the front of our building with TK. TK was bouncing around like Tigger, and Dad was grinning. I was smiling too, pretending to be above all kids games. Inside, I was more jumpy than TK. The bus pulled up and Dad helped load our bags in. He gave us both a hug and we piled on, waving out the window. When he'd disappeared from site, I turned around and looked around the bus. The bottom of my stomach seemed to disappear. Whilest I'd known all along that the kids at camp wouldn't know me, it dawned on me then that they were all complete and total strangers. Laughing and calling to each other. I felt intimidated and gave up all hope of making friends before camp even started. I just sank down as low as I could in my seat next to TK, who was joining in with '99 bottles of beer on the wall' and forgetting half the words. I closed my eyes and hoped I could fall asleep.

A few minutes later, I was awoken from my doze by a voice.

"Hey dude, is this seat taken?" I kept my eyes closed, hoping whoever it was would just go away. They didn't. In fact, they did the exact opposite. A hand grasped my shoulder and shook it roughly, I growled and grabbed the intruder's hand. I opened my eyes and began to glare at them. 

I stopped halfway through the action. I found myself looking into the most amazing pair of chocolate brown eyes I'd ever seen. I dropped the boy's hand and turned to face the seat in front of me, trying to get a grip on myself. TK looked up at the boy and smiled.

"It's not taken!" He chirruped happily. "You can sit there!" The boy grinned and dropped down next to me. I made a mental note that next time, _I'd _sit by the window. The boy looked at me and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Tai. Who're you?' I resisted the urge to smack my head repeatedly on the seat in front.

"I'm Matt." I mumbled. 

"I'm TK! Don't mind Matt! He's just shy!" At that moment, I was very glad I'd remembered to bring my gloves. A quick glance at Tai told me I wouldn't look too out of place with them on. He was wearing a pair too. I could tell Tai was mock-frowning. 

"Shy? Well, we'll just have to sort that out then won't we?" I felt curious, but resisted the urge to turn and look at him. "It would be a good start if he'd look at me though." I felt myself almost crumble at his tone of voice. It was freaky. In a good way. "Hello? This is Earth. Earth to Matt! Hellooooooo in there! Houston, we have a problem." I couldn't help it. I couldn't. He was a born comedian. I burst out laughing, and I turned to look at him, holding my hands up in mock-surreder.

"Okay. You got me. But you're only getting my name and rank!" TK grinned. I don't know why. He just did. I held my hand out to Tai.

"Well, I've only left the house five minutes, and I've already made a friend!" He laughed as he took my hand. I swelled inside. A friend! Looked like this trip wasn't gonna be so bad after all!

We spent the rest of that bus journey talking. Nothing in particular. Just life in general. He told me he had a little sister, the same age as TK, but she couldn't come to camp because she had the flu. When we arrived at camp, I was almost disappointed the ride was over. Tai was one of those types who had loads of friends by the sounds of things. He'd probably forget about me the second he stepped off the coach. I guess luck was on my side. I was put in the same cabin as Tai. As well as TK, a major paranoid called Joe and Izzy, a short little red-head who carried his laptop with him everywhere. We kinda started spending most of our time at camp together, us five and two other girls. One Tai knew from Soccer apparently, called Sora, and another girl, all dressed in pink, called Mimi, who followed Tai around everywhere. I think I was slightly jealous of her, although I couldn't think why at the time. And my gloves weren't much of a problem either. As well as Tai, Sora, Mimi and Izzy wore gloves as well. Tai also wore a pair of goggles...I think he explained why once, but I wasn't really listening. 

I thought it was brilliant! I hadn't just made one friend, I'd made five. Life was good. Really good....

....And then it snowed.

I'm not sure what happened. One minute it was nice and sunny, I was playing with TK, Joe waas complaining, and Tai was up his tree, claiming sanctuary from Mimi, the next minute, we were ushered into our cabins because there was a snow-storm going on. When the snow stopped, we were the first out. It was majorly weird. Then the sky starting changing colours. 

"The sky is like short-circuiting!" The next minute, these freaky little comets come flying down and cover us all in snow. I was wondering where the other kids from the camp were, but that was shoved right out my mind when these freaky little chia-pet things floated up in front of us. We grabbed then, and then were thrown into a different world. 

Tsunomon was pretty cool, but Gabumon was the best! I think I'd have prefered it if Kuwagamon or whatever was on our side instead though. The damn thing wouldn't die! And then, it goes and throws us off a cliff! Gomamon saved us. He's Joe's digimon. 

We discovered that our digimon could get even bigger! Garurumon is the BEST! A ruddy great kick-ass wolf digimon!

To cut a long story short, we defeated our first big bad guy, Devimon, thanks to TK. Poor kid was heartbroken afterwards though. Angemon died and became an egg. What good's an egg to anyone!? We were told by this creepy old dude that before we could go home, we had to go flatten someone else, and get some tags and crests, so our digimon could get even bigger. I got the crest of Friendship. Was that someone's idea of a sick joke? What a way to open up old wounds. I'd also been feeling kinda fuzzy about Tai during that time. Our benevolent leader, who Mimi seemed to adore, and Sora was closer to than was physically possible without becoming joined at the hip. I nearly found myself hating them for it. Nearly.

Well, to cut an even longer story short, we killed Etemon, correction. TAI and Metalgreymon killed Etemon, aaannnddd got sucked back to the real world in the process. And the group split up without him. TK and I found a theme park and I left TK there for a while whilest I went to look around. I'd planned on being an hour or so. But, what's that they say, the best layed plans of mice and men...? Well, basically, I got stuck in this diner with Joe. I came _this close_ to nuking him it scares me now. Tai and TK arrived just after Demidevimon, the little bastard, messed around with my brain and causing another big argument. and then Garurumon digivolved to Weregarurumon! Got bigger, like Gennai said! Well..actually, he got smaller, but he got more powerful. It was during that battle I realised why I was jealous of Sora. Alright, and Mimi. Why Tai came first to me, before even TK._ 'you've got to trust them, and know them inside out. You've got to be able to put up with any habits of theirs that would drive anyone else around the bend. They've got to be your best friend' _My dad's words came back to me. I realised that I loved Tai.

When the group was back together again. We got ANOTHER bad guy to kill. Myotismon. I was feeling really shitty about myself. In love with TAI!? Of all people! Another guy! But, that was before Sora showed me that love wasn't wrong. I envy her. Her crest is good for her. Friendship just brings back bitter memories. 

We were walking, again, following a river to wherever it took us. Everyone else was exhausted, so I pretended to be as well. That's the thing about Gods. We never get tired. I was concentrating on it though. It's really difficult to act convincingly tired. 

I concentrated on it too hard. I didn't watch where I was going and slipped. I fell in the river and was swept away by the current. I heard someone yelling to me, but I couldn't make out a clear voice through the thundering of the torrent. _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ The words repeated themselves in my head, over and over, even as I went down the waterfall. _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_. My back cracked as I landed on the rocks and bounced into the pool. _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ I kicked my legs and swam to the edge. I heaved myself out and shifted my back into place, glad for once, that I was immortal. The others crowded around me, TK hugging my legs. 

"A-are you okay Matt?" Sora asked slowly. I noticed they were all keeping their distance. _Shitshitshitshit_

"I'm fine." I said. "'cept that my clothes are all soggy and I kinda left all my spares at camp." They laughed weakly. Suddenly there was a clap of thunder. _No. Oh God no._ They'd found me. I spun round. Aphrodite and Ares stood there, in their little cloud, smiling down on me.

"Amat!" Aphrodite called happily. "Amat! We've finally found you!" I glared. "Aren't you happy to see us?" She asked. I glared harder.

"Happy!? That you found me!? Get bent!" Ares frowned at me.

"Amat! That's no way to talk to your mother!" I sneered.

"My mother!?" I spat. "What mother!? This is just some woman who gave birth to me! My Mother is Nancy Takaishi!"

"What're you talking about Amat?"

"What am I talking about!? A real mother would be there all the time for her child, not just when they were happy! Children aren't just a novelty you can put away when they get smelly or start crying!"

"But we left you in good hands-"

"You left me with Diyonsis!" I roared. "You left me with the God of Wine! Do you have any idea how many times those nymphs of his nearly ripped me to shreads! A real mother wouldn't do that! She'd have been there for me! Hugging me when I was scared, not leaving some stranger to do it for her! I spent the first three years of my life scared shitless, and you didn't care!" 

"Don't talk to your mother like that!"

"Fuck off Ares! You were just as bad! You both treated me like a novelty! I hated every second of my existance, and you didn't give a shit! Well, guess what Aphrodite, this is the last shit that's gonna take that from you! So you can just fuck off back to your mountain, cuz there is no way in Hades that I am going back with you!" 

"Amat! You're coming home with us right now!"

"Amat!? Who's Amat!? There's no one here by that name!? Nice to meet you, I'm Yamato, now bugger off!"

"You don't have a choice in this matter Amat..."

"I don't give a shit! You can't take me away from this! I have a family, friends, and yes, that's right, a secret crush! I have a fucking mission! I'm needed to save this word so that the happy little world that believes in you and keeps you alive, will survive as well. You take me away from here and you can kiss your worthless existance goodbye!" Aphrodite looked hurt.

"Amat...what do you want? What have we done to deserve this?"

"What didn't you do!? I just want to be mortal! Make me human! That way, you won't have Zeus on your back cuz there's a god on the loose and I won't have to worry about loosing my life forever." She sighed.

"Are you sure?" Ares stepped in.

"No! You are coming home with us right now!"

"No he's not!" A new voice in the argument. I looked at TK in disbelief.

"TK! What're you doing!?" I hissed.

"You're not going to take my brother away from me again!" He yelled, stomping forward defiantly. "And if you do, you'll have to take me too!"

"And me!" Tai? I spun round to see Tai making his way forward. What does that idiot think he's doing!?

"Me too!" Gabumon!? I was getting dizzy. Soon, all the digidestined and digimon had moved in front of me, all glaring defiantly at my mother and father. Aphrodite sighed and layed a hand on Ares' shoulder.

"He's gone, love. He's not coming back." Ares nodded and stepped back. I felt a funny tingling sensation. I looked down, and just over my heart, I was glowing. The glow zoomed up to Aphrodite. She caught it and looked down at me sadly. "You are mortal now. Remember that. No more falling down waterfalls." She smiled weakly, and the two disappeared. I passed out.

~*~

__

Phew! and that's only one chapter! I want reviews though! Please?


	2. Chapter two

Okay, chapter two __

Okay, chapter two. I'm actually only writing this cuz DarkSaint is scaring me....And I quote: *turns into Upamon and starts bouncing around the room* MORE!MORE!MORE!MORE! 

::Shudders:: Scarey...anyway! Part two! From Tai's POV this time! :)

~*~

I scowled at the deities as they disappeared, then turned to Matt. He smiled weakly, then passed out. I rushed forwards to catch him and smacked his face gently to try and wake him up.

"Matt? Matt, come on man, wake up. Don't kid me like this Matt, not after what's just happened!" I felt a hand grab my wrist. I looked up a saw Sora. She nodded to Matt's face and I looked back down. It was a bit red. I realised that I'd been slapping him harder and harder in my panic. I blushed and pulled my hand outta Sora's grip. She smiled. I scooped Matt up and looked at the others.

"What now?" Joe asked.

"We find a place to make camp. We need a fire and a set base." Sora frowned.

"But Matt-"

"I'm happy carrying him." I told her firmly. She nodded. We started walking again, with me lagging slightly, not because Matt was heavy, but I wanted quiet, to try and sort out my thoughts before I started thinking through them. Matt moaned quietly and shifted slightly in my arms. I tightened my grip on him. I liked feeling his body so close to mine, even in such a situation, I couldn't help it. I loved Matt. I don't know when I'd worked it out, I think I always knew it, since the first time I looked into those cerulean blue eyes on the camp bus. I guess I just didn't register it properly...well, not until I was sucked back to the real world after defeating Etemon. I realised then how much I wanted Matt to be safe. When I found TK when I got back here, Matt was the first thing on my mind. My beautiful Yamato. 

All too soon, the walk was over. A fire was built and we ate. I still didn't let go of Matt. I never wanted to let go of him. He had almost been taken away from me today, first by falling down that waterfall, and then by his real parents. I glanced over at TK. He wasn't crying, he looked too upset to cry. His face was white, and he was shaking. Sora was hugging him and rocking him gently, telling him everything would be okay. Matt would be fine. TK just nodded blankly. I don't think he even heard Sora. I sighed and looked down at Matt. 

I don't know exactly what happened next. I guess I fell asleep. Just that, the next thing I know, I'm woken up by something moving. I looked down to see Matt, trying to get out my grip without waking me. Guess I must've kept holding onto him. I grinned, knowing he couldn't see me. I closed my eyes again, and hugged him tighter. I heard a gasp, and smiled. This was gonna be fun. I leaned down and began nuzzling his neck through his shirt. Damn polo-neck. I felt him stiffen and heard a whimper. I sighed. Good job he thought I was asleep. I know it was mean, but I'd never be able to do this if he thought I was awake. I felt him shift again, wriggling around in my grip. Next thing I knew, I felt his lips on mine, pressing hard, his tongue demanding entrance. Well, who was I to refuse?

I'm not sure how long we kissed for. All I know is, I was the one who broke it off, desperately needing to breathe. He looked at me, face clouded first with confusion, then fear.

"Oh. Shit." He muttered. Next thing I knew, he'd broken out of my grip and was running like hell. Bastard. I did the only thing I could do, gave chase. I leapt up and ran off after him, dodging trees and ducking branches. 

There was a thud, and when I caught up with Matt, he was laying on the floor, holding his forehead, tears pouring down his cheeks. I guess he must've run into a branch, which would've been funny, if my mind wasn't preoccupied. I knelt down beside him and gently stroked his cheek.

"Why're you crying Matt?" I asked softly. He sniffled.

"It hurts!" He whispered. "It hurts! It hurts!" I pulled his head into my lap and began stroking his hair.

"Have you ever felt pain before?" He shook his head.

"I don't like it! It hurts!" I hugged him.

"Sh. Sh. Calm down. Let me see. Take your hands away."

"No!" I sighed.

"Matt. Take. Your. Hands. Away. From. Your. Head." I snapped each word. He looked at me and whimpered, slowly doing what I asked. I pulled one of my gloves off and gently, very gently, brushed my hand over it. His face scrunched up in pain. I stroked down his cheek. "Sh. It's okay. It's okay. There's nothing wrong. It's just a bruise. There might be a lump there in the morning." He nodded and buried his face in my shirt. After a few minutes, I heard a muffled sound. "What was that, Matt?" He pulled his face out my shirt and rolled over, facing away from me.

"I said, I'm sorry." I blinked.

"Why?"

"Because I kissed you. I didn't mean to wake you up, but you were asleep and you were nuzzling my neck and I kinda couldn't help it." I smiled and grabbed his shoulders, turning him gently, so he was looking up at me.

"Matt, I was awake the whole time. Do you really think I would've kissed back if I was asleep?" 

"But you pulled away-"

"I pulled away because it is a widely known fact that most mortals need to breathe, and, as much as I would've loved to play tonsil hockey with you for a bit longer, I would've preferred to be conscious and able to enjoy it." He looked bewildered.

"I don't understand." I sighed. 

"Do you want me to explain it?" He nodded, looking so innocent it was heartbreaking. I couldn't understand how anyone could want to fuck up a creature as beautiful as him the way Aphrodite and Ares did. Slowly, I leaned down and pressed my lips against his. After a few seconds, I pulled away. He smiled up at me, and licked his lips. "You understand now?" He shook his head.

"I think I'll need a bit more demonstration." I was only too happy to oblige. When I pulled back a second time. He blinked, then stood up and made to walk off.

"Matt? Where're you going now?" He turned to me. 

"Away." I stood up.

"I'd guessed that much! I'm not letting you go now! Not after I've finally found you!"

"Tai, I can't stay. Not now that TK knows I'm not his real brother."

"Matt, it's all the same to TK. He doesn't care whether you're blood related or not. You've been there for him all his life and that's all that matters."

"No, Tai! It's not! Now he knows I'm not his brother! I'm nothing but a friend to him now! I can't take that. We were separated after the divorce, so we became less like brothers, even having different sirnames, and now he knows that I don't even have the same parents as him! I can't just be his friend Tai. He's the first person ever to really need me. I need to be his brother."

"He still needs you Matt. Family isn't just in blood and names, no matter what the sayings are. He doesn't care whether or not your name is Matt Ishida, or Nellie the Singing Sealion! Family are those who love you, and who care for you above anything else and you feel the same for. You CAN choose your family, and right now, I think TK will choose you to be his big brother." Matt's eyes filled with tears again.

"Oh God Tai. What am I doing?" I went over to him and hugged him close. He buried his face in my shoulder and cried.

"Please don't wipe snot all over my shirt." I joked. He sniffed.

"Tai, why is it so hard to be mortal? I thought it would be easy, seeing as I've lived among them nearly all my life, but it's not. There are too many emotions and too many feelings. Pain, hurt. We never felt those things. What Gods wanted, Gods took. I thought I'd never feel pain worse than when my parents divorced...but now...oh God Tai...I don't know what to do."

"I'll help you Matt. I promise. I'll be there for you no matter what."

"Like family?" I choked.

"Um...no. I'm sure there's a law somewhere about us kissing the way we did. But I'll be there for you. Not as family, but as a friend. And lover. Okay?" He nodded and pulled away. He regarded me a second, then smiled.

"So, is it only me you plan on treating with these words of wisdom?"

"Huh?"

"Tai. What you've told me tonight, those are the deepest and most thoughful things I've ever heard from you. Why aren't you like that all the time?" I blushed.

"I guess it's one thing to give you pep-talks, it's another telling the others that you'll be there for them all the time, as a lover." He snorted.

"I guess."

We slowly walked back to camp hand in hand. It was early yet, so the others wouldn't have been up. We lay down together, Matt snuggled into my chest with my arms around him. We fell asleep, only to be woken up what seemed like a few seconds later by TK.

"MATT!!! Matt, you're okay!" TK squealed, throwing himself on his brother. Matt blinked, then hugged his brother.

"Yeah, Teeks. I'm fine." 

"Hey Matt, how'd you get that bruise on your head?" Joe asked. I looked and saw that the red mark that had been caused last night had turned into a right big shiner. I suppressed a laugh at Matt's face.

"I...um...ran into a tree." Sora blinked.

"How?"

"It's a long story."

"We're not going anywhere." She said, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at us. We looked innocent.

"Well we should be. We've gotta try find Myotismon. Otherwise we're screwed." I stood up and brushed myself off, holding a hand out to help Matt up. 

We walked for most of the day, stopping only when Matt looked so tired he could barely take another step. Guess he'd never been tired either. We made camp and lit a fire, talking happily. Matt looked happier than I'd ever seen him. Izzy was pressing him with questions about what it was like to be a God and such, but Matt just grinned and told Izzy that now he was mortal, he was happier than he'd ever been. Slowly, the others fell asleep. I volenteired to keep watch first, and Matt second. As everyone slept, I lay back and looked at the sky. 

The stars were beautiful. Works of art. And Matt was there. Showing the skills of whoever created such beauty. Matt was one thing that I could thank the Gods for. I loved looking at the night sky. The moon mainly. It amazed how something as simple as a lump of airless rock could look so stunning. I sighed, then sat up when I saw something streak across the sky. I blinked. There was nothing there. I got up and walked over to wake Matt up for his shift, although I was half-tempted to leave him sleeping, I know he'd kill me if I did. Besides, I was kinda looking forward to the good-night kiss. 

He opened those gorgeous blue eyes and looked at me. He smiled and sat up.

"Thanks Tai. Go get some sleep now, kay?" He said, standing up and moving near the fire. I sat down next to him.

"Actually, I think I'll keep you company for a while?"

"Why?" I pouted.

"Don't you want me to?"

"No, It's just-"

"Hey there squirt!" We turned around slowly.

A boy was standing there. He looked about fourteen. He was dressed in a similar way to Ares. Only, he had a winged helmet and a pair of winged sandals on. I knew what he was immediately and scowled at him.

"Go. Away." I growled, moving in front of Matt.

"Woah there!" He said, holding up his hands. "Temper, temper!"

"Fuck off! You can't have him back!" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Tai, it's okay. He's my friend." I blinked and turned to Matt.

"Your....friend?" He nodded, then looked at the boy.

"Hi Hermes." The boy sat down and pulled off his helmet, revealing blonde hair, like Matt's. Only, Matt's was nicer.

"Hey lil' dude. Hear tell you're mortal now." 

"Uh-huh. Aphrodite took them from me."

"After he swore at her profusely." I added. Hermes grinned.

"Yeah, I heard that. Ares was fuming afterwards." He slapped Matt on the shoulder. "Well done man. I'm happy for you. You finally got what you always wanted." Matt blushed and nodded. I looked between the two.

"So, how do you guys know each other?" Matt looked at me.

"Well, all Gods know each other. There aren't enough not to. It's just, when I was with Diyonsis, Hermes was my salvation."

"Aw, you're spoiling me."

"I mean it! Everytime he heard that Diyonsis was planning on getting drunk or whathaveyou, he went over and told Diyonsis he would take me off his hands, so he could party without having to worry about me. It was Hermes who helped me escape."

"After I asked him repeatedly if he was sure."

"Well, I'm glad now I told you I was." Hermes, blinked and looked curious.

"Oh, why?" Matt grinned.

"Hermes, meet Tai Kamiya. My Boyfriend." Hermes paused a second, then whistled.

"Well, well, well. I guess this is your not-so-secret crush." Matt blushed and I scooched over and put my arm around him. 

"Ah, no. That would be Sora." I scowled at Matt and he stuck his tongue out at me. He smirked, then turned serious. "What did you come here for Hermes? Much as I'd like to think that you came just to see me, I know for a fact that Zeus wouldn't let you out unless it was for a reason." Hermes' face went serious.

"Well...You know you were saying about how Zeus was looking for you and would leave us all alone once you were mortal because there was a God on the loose?" Matt nodded slowly. "Well...It wasn't YOU he was after.." Matt blinked.

"N..Not me?"

"He said that as you'd spent time with Gods, you would know how to use your powers and that you weren't much of a threat and it was up to Ares and Aphrodite to deal with you. "

"But then who-?" Hermes paused. Then sighed.

"Well, you see about the same time you were born, Artemis had a baby. She called me to her and ordered me to dispose of it somehow. If Zeus found out, she'd be shamed. I couldn't kill it. Always had a weakness for babies. So I took it to earth. I found a woman halfway through labour. The baby inside her was dead, so I switched the children, hoping that no one would notice. No one did. At least, not until recently. This other God had never mixed with Gods, didn't know about themself. They had all the mortal gig, felt pain, tired, the lot. Could easily have been mortal. But Zeus felt a power surge coming from earth a few months ago. He knew it wasn't you, Amat-"

"Matt."

"-Matt, because he'd seen you fashion your gloves. He wasn't able to trace it properly. But he called me to him and forced me to tell him the whole story. He got a bit pissed, but he promised he would tell no one else the full story, otherwise Artemis would turn me into an immortal pin-cushion."

"But why come to me?"

"Because...well, I was wondering if you could help me find them."

"WHAT!?"

~*~

__

Wow. Chapter two finished. ^_^ I'm good! Chapter three will be on it's way, soon if DS scares me again...


End file.
